Digital media, such as images, can be collected and stored locally by a user. For example, the user can take a photograph and store the photograph on the user's local machine (e.g., desktop, laptop, handheld computer, smartphone, etc.). Further, the user can later view and edit the image locally, such as by using an image processing application resident on their local machine. For example, the user may view a collection of locally saved images, and adjust characteristics of one or more of the images, such as brightness, contrast, rotation, focus, color, etc. Users can also store image remotely, such as on a remote storage sever of a remote storage service. As an example, the user can access remotely stored images by navigating to a website comprising the storage service. In this example, the remotely stored images can be downloaded to the user's local machine for image editing, and uploaded back to the remote storage service.